Starfire in School
by Pakster123
Summary: To track a criminal in school, Starfire has to disguise as a student. Being an Alien Freak will she survive? RobStar Romance
1. Chapter 1

RED X'S IDENTITY

The moon shone brightly upon Jump City with beautiful lights flickering through every street. However, beneath the city lights, there will always be crime and it is our job as the Teen Titans to stop it.

We received a call from a laboratory claiming that they have been attacked and were possessed by a mysterious criminal. Immediately I drove in my R cycle, Beastboy converted to a falcon, Cyborg hopped into his T-car, and Raven along with Star flew within the night sky. Upon our arrival, I saw x marks on the victims' faces as they were being treated. My mask tightened in anger and I muttered two words….Red….X.

At the scene, the only clue there was to Red X's possible identity was a student ID card of Jump South High School. His face looked familiar yet I couldn't figure out who he resembled.

Cyborg looked at the card and repeated the info on the card, "Jerry…..age 16…and that's it."

-BB's eyes widened and exclaimed, "That's Jericho!"

-"Then why is his ID card here?" Raven asked.

-"This may be more than just a coincidence," I concluded. "I think we may need to do a background check on him even though he is an honorary Titan."

-"More suspicious than honorary…..," said Raven.

-"Since, I went undercover last time and we need bait….I vote Starfire!" exclaimed Cyborg.

-"Dude, how do you expect her to survive in a school?" asked BB.

-"Well, she would make a good bait for the guys at the school and we just need to train her in socializing," suggested Cyborg. I growled showing sparks from clashing my teeth.

-"Robin, may I? I wish to do the studying and the hanging out with earthlings in an academic environment…please pretty?" begged Starfire.

_Her pleads are even more persuading than Beastboy's kitty pose and puppy paws. I just can't resist her. I just hope no guys take advantage of her at school._

"Fine, but you must be online at all costs and within range ok Star?" I said.

Starfire swore under a Tamaranian oath which I don't know but that pretty much guaranteed that she agreed.

Tomorrow is going to be her first day at school….I wish I can be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire's First Day of School

My eyes were dead tired from no sleep until a brightness that overtook the sun blinded my eyes. Starfire came in the opt room wearing a school uniform with her hair curled and with a short skirt. Her beauty whelmed my eyes.

After what seemed like hours of staring at her, I handed Starfire a hearing device, a video call watch, a first aid kit, books, and a cellphone. For an hour in a half, I gave her a lecture on staying away from guys especially guys who tried to touch her and to not make eye contact with any teacher. I gave my final words of advice, "Stay out of the principal's office."

I stared intensely at the security camera monitors that Cyborg implanted within the school in order to watch Starfire during her classes.

She walked awkwardly through the hallway with nothing but a map to guide her. She searched the halls and as she was searching she bumped into…Jerry! Slowly, my fists clenched and I watched nervously in case something happened.

Starfire's Point of View-

As I walked through unfamiliar hallways, I collided with…our target Jerry! My heart raced having seen a criminal right in front of me. Yet, he was kind to direct me to my class which we were both in.

Cyborg had set my schedule to be with Jerry in every class. To my amusement, Raven had to disguise as a _makorpha or mother _to set up my schedule with a counselor that guides.

Suddenly, a bell rang and I was alarmed mistaken with the intruder alarm in the Tower. Jerry held my hand and together we ran up the stairs to our class to avoid being the _tardy. _Slowly, my suspicions and doubts disappeared from the kindness he has shown me.

After a long day of being educated about numbers, letters, and laws about..science.. I was very exhausted. Not only do they give work within the school, they give work outside and is given the term _homework. _

_I thought schools on Earth were terrible after "attending" Mad Mod's evil school of swirls, but I was wrong._

Robin's Point of View-

-"Dang, Starfire knows how to seduce people!" Beastboy "complimented." Beastboy suddenly remembered that **I **was in the room and retreated to his room.

As Starfire came into the room, I ran to her side and asked how it was. _Starfire seemed to enjoy being with Jerry…_

While I was doing her homework for her, Starfire asked me a question that would change my life forever….

-"Jerry asked to meet him at a restaurant for an appointment called a date….In order to surpass suspicion must I go?" asked Star.

-I got out of my seat with smoke arising from my gelled hair and yelled no.

-"Robin….you had to go on a _date _with Kitten for the sake of the City, this is my turn to contribute even…if I am not comfortable," Starfire replied naively.

_Ugh! Her and her innocence! I can't let her go into a trap! What if he wants to do something to her? Even though it seems stupid and childish….._

_-_I said, "Fine, but I'm going with you just in case you need to be saved!" Raven chuckled while Cyborg and BB were on the floor laughing. Apparently they were listening from behind the door.

-"What's funny?" I growled. After minutes of cooling off they told me that Starfire said the exact same thing when I went on a date with Kitten.

**6:30 Portobello Restaurant**

**Starfire with Robin in disguise as a waiter are in the restaurant waiting for Jerry…**

Jerry arrives in a limo with a white tuxedo capturing the hearts of all the females in the restaurant. Once Jerry took Starfire's hand, all the girls including Robin were burning with jealousy.

-"Sir, what may I get you?" I asked.

-"What would you like _Starlicious?_" asked Jerry.

-"Perhaps…a...bowl of vegetables with a condiment named Caesar," said Starfire.

-"Ah…Caesar salad? Ok, baby I will get what you get," Jerry said seductively.

Meanwhile, I was told to get them some coffee and _accidently _spilled some on Jerry's new fancy tuxedo.

Star…my star….cleaned _his _mess and apologized for _me. I never wanted Star to suffer like that. I guess I need to do the mission objective…._

After eating, they left the restaurant and I followed them…but before I knew it they disappeared within a smoke and a loud scream followed right after…_Star!_


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed the smoke away to see the limo, Jerry, and Starfire gone…I lost them…

Starfire's Point of View-

I thought Jerry was a good person until his hand covered my mouth outside the building and as he threw a smoke bomb to separate Robin.

From the tight grasp of his hand to my mouth, breathing was terribly difficult and eventually empowered my consciousness. My eyes closed and before I blacked out, I called for Robin.

**2 hours later**…..

I woke up to spot….Red X! I stared in horror to realize that Jericho was the man behind the mask. The kind Jerry who we believed to be an honorary Titan…..

-"Jericho…..why are you doing this?" I demanded.

-"Haven't you realized anything?" asked Jerry or Red X.

After a few minutes of hesitation, he revealed something that was beyond all shock.

-"I'm Slade's bastard. I was born and was raised under his blows and learned to do nothing but for myself," replied Jerry. "But that didn't mean I didn't know how to be a good guy."

-"Jericho, why can you not always be a guy who is good?" I pleaded.

-"Because, good was never an option. I was born bad, was bad, and will always be bad. I serve my father and myself. You guys killed my father and you will pay. Robin should be here soon since I sent him a message. Let's see how he will save his cutie," Jerry said with an intimidating grin.

-"Jericho….your father tried to destroy the city and the world. We never killed him. He fell into lava by Trigon when the world was about to end. Jerry just because your father was a horrible influence doesn't mean you must become horrible also. We have all suffered from problems with our relatives and yet seal that pain by doing good. Please…." I begged.

Just then, the warehouse door was blown off and Robin with the others came to rescue me.

Robin's Point of View-

Nobody can stop me when I witness _my girl_ being tied up and held captive by a jerk! I ran with full force and shot all my kicks at his face. Red X or Jericho immediately disappeared with his tech.

He reappeared behind me and tried to throw a punch from the back but fell over when I dodged. Cyborg tried to unravel the starbolt-proof cuffs off Starfire's hands as Raven threw boxes at him.

While he was fighting me, I jumped up as I gave Beastboy's cue to charge from the back in his rhino form. He charged and hit Red X before he could even turn around. Red X's mask fell off and Beastboy ran to check if he was ok, after all he did give him the Titans communicator.

Red X just smiled and gave BB a kick in the rhino ass. BB flew in the air and transformed to an eagle but was immediately tied up by one of Red X's X ropes. Raven recited a spell to take away Red X's belt and Starfire shot him with one starbolt. Red X collapsed to the floor tied up.

Starfire ran to me and hugged me. As she hugged me, my face turned tomato red. "Robin, I must tell you something," she said. "Jericho…..is….." and was cut off by Red X, "Slade's son."

Raven, Cyborg, BB, and I said in unison, "What?"

"Yea, that's right. Starlicious here helped me realize to stop trying to be a replica of Slade," he replied. "I want to play the good guy now."

"And you fought against us because…?" asked Raven. "I was having too much fun!" said Red X.

-"I hate to admit it, but I try too hard to be like Batman too…..I guess we're alike and let's do the right thing. But….Starfire….is MINE," I said. Starfire gave me a kiss on the cheek and before anybody in the warehouse knew it, we were performing a passionate kiss scene and from then on I never hid my feelings from anyone. _Next time, I'm never going to send Starfire to a school with any guys. _


End file.
